Frigate Escape
by Tealos
Summary: In this Visorshipping fan fiction, Nate and Rosa have woken up to discover they are not where they should be.


"Nate? Nate you up?", a female voice called out to him from beyond the comprehension of the sleeping boy.

The recently asleep boy was face down on his pillow in a bed when he opened his right eyelid to see his best friend standing there next to him. He moaned in protest and turned his head the other way.

"Rosa please… I'll be up in half an hour or so…", Nate said in a lazy irritated tone.

He was going to continue sleeping until he started smelling rusty and metallic in the air. Stale cold air surrounded him in the bed he was sleeping in.

"You are stupid.", Rosa proclaimed.

Nate jumped in shock of his discovery of where he was sleeping. He was sleeping in a bottom bunk bed in the Plasma Frigate in the middle of the sky. The entire ship is flying through the sky over Unova and Nate and Rosa happen to be in it right now.

"WHA-", Nate's mouth was immediately clamped shut and pinched closed by his friend.

"Shhhh…", The visor capped girl shushed him with a finger to her mouth.

Rosa looked back at the door to see silhouettes of grunts walking past the port hole. None of them heard the small outburst emitted by the boy fortunately.

The startled boy pulled his covers up to his chin and asked in a whisper.

"How? Why? What?", Nate asked her trying to remain calm.

Rosa sighed before she started explaining. Nate slowly slipped out of bed into his jacket and pants as he listened to her. He was apparently sleeping only in his wetsuit.

"We were walking through Castelia City looking for Iris to learn more about the legendary dragon Pokémon until we wandered into a warehouse and followed a few grunts into a room. Apparently we were going to a grunt recruiting station and instead of turn tail and running like we should have, you had the brilliant idea we should go undercover and spy on them. So here we are now and we don't even have our uniforms anymore."

"What happened to them?", the boy asked after slipping into his jacket.

"Some brute thought we were unfit to be grunts in their team so they took our uniforms away. They couldn't let us go free however because we've already seen too much… and what's worse they even took our Pokémon…", the girl with the big hair buns said to him as she walked over to the opposite bunk bed with her bag next to it.

"Our Pokémon?! Those guys are going to get it when we get them back….We've seen too much? I don't even remember what I had for dinner last night.",

"We didn't eat anything. We haven't eaten in sixteen hours and I'm starving and you will help me get out of here! I don't even want to think of what they're going to do with us if we can't even leave the ship…", she said as she picked up her bag and walked over to Nate's side.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen…", the boy repented.

He looked down at the floor with a thought of how they were going to make it out of this mess. Rosa put his hand on his shoulder and said to him in reassurance for a happier mood.

"Cheer up. We'll make it out with our Pokémon or burn this ship down to the ground if we have to.", she said to him with a smile.

Nate smiled back for a moment before realizing how hectic and dangerous it would be if they had to burn the ship down. The boy shivered down to his spine just thinking about it.

"First… let's see what we can do here…", the girl said as she analyzed the environment they were in.

There were a couple sets of bunk beds, a radio set on a small table, a crowbar under the bed Nate was in, and a single door that leads into a hallway of wandering grunts.

"Is the door unlocked?", Nate asked.

"It is but where would we go? We're not in their uniform so they'll catch us and send us back here like the prisoners we are.", Rosa nullified that plan with a worried tone in her voice.

"Well… then what we need is some uniforms. Are there any in here?"

"Nope. All there is here is a radio and a crowbar…"

"Is that all? Let's have another look shall we?"

The two walked about the room looking for anything that could possibly be their ticket out of the room without having to use the door. They found a decently sized ventilation shaft high above space the table and radio occupied.

"Well that might do it!.", Nate said as he pointed out the ventilation shaft placed a little above the level of the top bunk beds.

"Up there? If we're going in there we'd have to get that thing open somehow.", Rosa explained the one of two dilemmas.

Nate picked up the crowbar with a smug look on his face.

"We can't reach it with just the two of us. We'll need to push the table and the bunk beds into position if we're going to make it up there.", the girl explained the second dilemma that actually does seem doable.

The boy pulled the table out of the space between two of the bunk beds trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to alert the patrolling grunts. The two then went to the side of the bunk bed closest to the vent and pushed it in front of the vent. It made a streaking metallic noise as it rubbed against the metal floor.

"Hopefully nobody heard that…", Nate said to Rosa before he climbed the ladder up to the top bunk.

Nate sat up next to the vent on the bed with Rosa kneeling on the other side of the bed.

"This shouldn't be too hard…"

The visor capped boy tried wedging the end of the crowbar under the panel that capped the vent. He couldn't wedge it in there though… Rosa sat there with negative thoughts over how well this plan will work.

"…. Alright new plan."

Nate adjusted his grip on the crowbar and swung at the ventilation panel as hard as he could. He only dented it a little. He hit it two more times as hard as he could before all the bars on the panel broke into pieces. It made a loud noise as soon as it broke into pieces. The two could hear footsteps coming down the hallway towards them.

"Oookay okay let's move quickly!", Nate said quickly with as little volume in his voice as he could.

"You lead! I'll follow.", Rosa stated before he followed Nate into the vent.

The boy kept the crowbar for he thought it might be useful later for getting out of the ventilation shaft. They crawled through the vent into the section of the ventilation system that vented air into the hallways. As they crawled they could see grunts passing through the hallways they were crawling over. Nate and Rosa were paranoid that they could hear them crawl so they crawled very slowly across the hallway shafts until they could make sure they were going through wall into another room. They stopped at a dead end.

"Do you see anything?", Rosa could only see Nate's backside.

"I see… another bunk bed room… but I see a closet in this one! It looks like nobody seems to be in it. Should we take a look?", the spiky haired boy asked her if it would be alright for them to attempt to enter the room

"Why not? What could possibly go wrong…", Rosa's sarcasm plainly showed.

"Alright… here goes nothing!"

Nate swung his crowbar at the panel as hard as he could repeatedly until its bars broke off. Nate sat up in the vent with his back bent over to make himself fall out of the vent feet first into the room.

"Owch!...Coming Rosa?", he asked her after he quickly got himself up and ready to catch her.

Rosa peeked out of the shaft entrance in the wall at Nate. She could see him prepared to catch her in her fall with his arms out. Rosa hesitated for a moment before voluntarily crawling right through the broken panel and falling on to Nate. Nate caught her but he fell on his back as soon as she landed.

"Nice catch!", She congratulated Nate after she felt his arms fastened around her back and under her legs.

She couldn't help but feel a little giddy from how he held her tightly after he caught her. Nate sighed from the slight pain from both of the impacts.

"Agh thanks… heh"

Rosa got off of Nate and picked up his crowbar. The visor capped boy picked himself up and faced the direction of the lockers. They could see that there were three lockers but one locker had a padlock on.

"Please let there be uniforms…"

The two walked over to the locker across the bunk bed room.

"Let's see what's behind door number one…"

"Empty…", Rosa observed.

"Door number two…", Nate exclaimed as he opened the second and last unlocked character.

"Empty too…", the girl restated as soon as the door opened.

"Then we'll just have to look at door number 3 here. Would you kindly hand me that crowbar?", Nate requested from his best friend.

She handed him the crowbar and he immediately swung at the padlock with one swift blow. The lock broke and the door opened to reveal one dark common grunt uniform for one person.

"Gah… this is dumb…"

"You can wear it. I'll stay here and wait for you to come back to me with another uniform if you think you can do it.", Rosa told him the plan she thought of just in case there would only be one uniform for only one of them.

"I don't want to leave you here alone though…", Nate objected to her plan.

"Don't worry! I'll hide in one of the top bunk beds until you get back. Remember where I am alright?", Rosa assured him that she will be alright without him.

The girl climbed a ladder up to one of the top bunk beds at the very corner of the room. They looked at each other with a comforting smile for each other.

"Alright… but if anything happens to you just shout and I'll come get you immediately.", Nate said to her as he got out the uniform and started stripping himself.

"Just hurry back with another uniform and I won't have to hide here okay?", She said to him as she burrowed into the covers.

"Also. Look out for the brute. He's bigger than other grunts and he'll recognize you if you're in his sights for too long.", she warned him as he fitted into the somewhat tight clothing and hard padded armor vest with black boots and gloves.

Nate took out the uniform hat and replaced his visor cap. His jacket, pants, bag, and visor capped were all hidden under the same bunk bed that Rosa hid in.

Nate stuck out his hand in front of the gap in the bed covers that Rosa was using to see. She stuck her hand out to his and held each other's hand for a moment before Nate walked out the door into the hallway.

"Let's see what we have here…", thought Nate to himself as he walked through the hallway.

He could see there were different plasma grunts patrolling the area. One happened to be standing around and looking in his general direction. Startled, he immediately covered his mouth with the uniform.

"Just act natural... wait a sec."

Nate quickly went back in the room Rosa hid in to pick up the crowbar he left next to the lockers.

"Hope nobody suspects the man with the crowbar…"

He walked out of the room again and wandered the hallways into different rooms to find another uniform. He kept going into different rooms to see new bedrooms with lockers that all happened to be empty. The boy in disguise would use his crowbar to break the padlocks on the lockers he would find but even in those the only things he would find that could be useful would be tickets for a lunch in the frigate's cafeteria. He's even revisited the room that he and Rosa were kept in multiple times.

"Urrgh…. All these bedrooms and not one has a uniform?!"

"What are you doing?", a strange voice sounded from behind him.

Nate slowly turned around to see a female grunt at the door.

"Oh! Er uh I-I was looking for my lockbox. You wouldn't happen to have seen it have you?", Nate made up a lie on the spot.

"What are you doing with that crowbar?", the female grunt asked him.

"It's hard to open my lockbox I should have you know. This crowbar is uh… what I use to open it.", Nate lied again.

"Well you won't find it here. Please leave now."

"Will do! Sorry for the trouble.", Nate apologized, quickly opening the door and walking into the hallways away from the room.

Nate breathed deeply after the close encounter. He still remembers Rosa and worries about her when he's been out searching for about hour. After visiting so many rooms he forgot where she was hiding.

"Oh no… I need to check on her…"

Nate explored the rooms again that he might or might not have already been in to look for the bunk bed that had his stuff hidden under the bottom bed. After five minutes he finally found his stuff under the bed Rosa was hiding in. But when he climbed up to check on her, she was not in the bed.

"AH! Oh no oh no where did she go?! Rosa? Rosa are you here?", he whispered out in a panicking state.

Nate searched all around the room and in every bunk bed for her. She was nowhere to be found.

"Rosaa… ROSAA! Ergghhhh….. I can't…"

Without the comforting thought of Rosa being safe, Nate's adrenaline started pumping in fear for what might've happened to her. He quickly exited the room with the crowbar in hand to find her.

"Where are you where are you…"

He quickly walked through different doors and down different corridors in search for her. When he entered the kitchen he was immediately captured by another grunt and dragged into the kitchen's food storage room.

"WAH! WHAT?! WHAT?! I DIDN'T DO IT!"

"Ssssshhhh", the grunt shushed him with a finger to his mouth.

The grunt was a female grunt with brown hair. The grunt let go of Nate and stood up to take her hat off and remove the cover on her mouth. Two big buns were on her head and two long tails of hair hung out under her buns.

"Rosa! You worried me to death when I didn't see you in the room! I-I-I gosh I-I-I…was so…"

Rosa hugged tightly him to keep his mind at ease. Nate breathed in deeply and hugged her back. He breathed out and felt himself calm down. They both looked at each other directly.

"Are you okay now?", she asked him with her hands on his shoulders.

"If you're okay I'm okay.", he answered with a smile.

The girl in disguise smiled back. She felt so happy to know he cared about her so much.

"How did you get you're uniform?"

"Some female grunt walked in the room and was going to sleep in my bed until she realized it was occupied… she was about to report me until I convinced her otherwise…"

"You knocked her out? And took her uniform?! Wow…", Nate expressed how amazing she is.

"But uh where did you hide her then? I didn't see her anywhere in the room."

"Did you check the lockers?", she asked him with a mischievous tone.

"Oh… as a matter of fact I didn't…good job!"

"Heheh yeah. Thanks.", the girl replied with a smile.

"So what's the plan? Should we split up or go together?

Rosa thought about it for a moment… before she decided.

"Let's split up. I'll find our Pokemon and you'll find some way to get off of this ship."

"Alright then. If you need anything just come look for me. Also… be safe. I don't want to come running down the hallway swinging a crowbar at anything in my way but if I need to I will.", Nate said to her with the crowbar still in hand.

She giggled a little and nodded. She then walked over to the door out of the storage room and asked him.

"You ready? We'll meet up later either here or in the hiding room once we've found what we're going to find.", she asked her partner in disguise.

"Ready when you are. I'm not sure if they have anything like that… maybe if we're lucky I'll find a life boat or something for us to ride out of here."

"Anything works! Let's move. And just act natural."

Rosa tucked her hair into her hat and covered her mouth. Nate covered his mouth and put his hat back on too. The kids in disguise exit the storage room and enter the hallways. As they passed through the door they heard a grunt shout out of a room.

"Spy in our midst men! Boy's we have a traitor!"

At the moment they heard the grunt alert its allies, Rosa immediately moved in one direction while Nate tried his best to hide the crowbar in his hand as he walked. A group of grunts gathered in the hall around the grunt that discovered there was a spy in the area.

Rosa swiftly walked up the stairs onto the deck to explore for their Pokémon. Nate stood around and looked for a door he hadn't entered before. He couldn't tell which one he had explored already or hadn't.

"Where would I find… a life boat or even an escape pod? Huh…"

Nate walked across the hallways to try all the different doors he could, but eventually in doing so he realized he's already been in every door in that floor.

"This will take a while…", Nate thought to himself as he stood out in the hallway again after exploring five rooms in a row.

"You!", a menacing voice was heard behind him.

Nate's heart jumped to his skull as he was addressed directly by another grunt.

He turned around and saw a big buff brutal looking grunt in a heavy armor padded uniform. He was two feet taller than he was and he is formidable in appearance.

"You look familiar…", the brute grunt said to him menacingly.

Nate looked around for a moment before asking him.

"Who are you talking to?"

"You stupid.", the gargantuan replied.

"Oh I'm sorry. What is it?", Nate asked him trying not to lose his cool.

"The prisoners are missing and a spy is loose on this ship. You are small like the prisoners. You look inferior like prisoners, you-"

"Sir, would you like me to report you to our highest authority for attempting to accuse an officer for suspected espionage?", Nate shot his mouth like a loose cannon out of pure fear.

The boy's grip on the crowbar tightened. The more the brute grunt was making direct eye contact with him the more he wanted to give in to his sanity and drop dead on the floor.

"…. If you want my opinion I'd say the spy is after the power source that's holding this ship up. One of our engineers could very well be the spy.", Nate blurted out thinking he might just pass this interrogation.

"I do

The formidable grunt stared at him in silence before he swung his arm around and almost didn't miss his head. Nate's hat was punched off and his mouth cover slipped off to reveal he was the escaped male prisoner and the spy everyone is on high alert about.

"Nice to stay and chat but not really bye!", shouted the boy quickly before dashing off in the opposite direction towards another door into the hallway.

The brute grunt ran towards him with his communications device out to alert everyone on the ship he found the spy.

"WHOOP!", Nate squawked as he ran down the hallways.

As he ran he passed and shoved a considerable amount of grunts, He still held on to his crowbar the entire time he swiftly confused everyone in that level of the ship.

He ran through a door into the room they actually started. Nate recognized this and hesitated in what to do next until suddenly he remembered the ventilation shaft. Faster than a speeding Electrike, he climbed up and jumped right into the shaft from the top bunk bed and began speed crawling on all fours to look for a different way out of the ventilation system that wouldn't end up in the hiding spot room.

As he crawled he could see grunts running in response to the disturbance he caused. His heart was racing as he clumsily made a massive amount of noise with the crowbar in his hand like as if he was part of a marching band.

He took notice of split in his path. He chose the other way rather than the one he thought he took and quickly crawled through a series of twists and turns before he started hearing Zubats flying through the shafts he was crawling in.

"Oh gosh now they got Pokemon after me… I hope Rosa's alright… Rosa…"

Anxiety flooded his heart and mind as met with another room. It didn't look familiar to Nate so he swung his crowbar at the panel and busted it open for him to fall through. In his clumsiness he landed on his back and instant pain flooded his spinal cord.

"Gergh… I'm fine I'm fine!... where am I?", he thought to himself as he picked himself up off of the messing floor that apparently had papers and books scattered all over the place.

There was no door out or in to this room and only a single porthole to view the sky outside was on the wall. There was a telescope placed in front of it aimed into the sky. There was a desk next to the telescope that had a mess of papers but only one book that didn't seem like it was torn asunder by whoever was using this room. A module was on the opposite side of the room that appeared to show a holographic structure of the entire ship with the deck highlighted for some reason. There was a single monitor mounted on the wall with a map of the Unova region with Castelia City selected by a cursor on the screen. Despite the noise that he caused outside he couldn't hear the grunts or even the ambiance of the ship's hull or engines inside the room.

"What is this…. A secret room?"

The boy picked up old dusty book that was titled, "The Observer's Log".

"Nobody's touched this in a long time… I think I'll take it because why not.", he thought to himself as he placed the book in his padded armored vest pockets.

Nate looked around the place for clues as to what object of significance is there for him to see. The scattered papers covered the floor around him so as he couldn't see the floor.

"There must be some way to get in and out of this place…"

The boy then kicked around a few of the papers that were scattered under the monitor that displayed the Unova region. Then he saw a that a small mechanical device was hidden and built into the floor.

"Hey this is…. A teleporter?...", Nate observed as he as seen teleporters in the Unova region before.

As soon as he cleared the papers off of it, it started glowing orange and emitted an echoing image into the air space of its shape.

"Ohh… If I'm right that monitor shows where that teleporter would take me if I stepped on it. Castelia City… but I need to find a way to get to Rosa first."

Immediately he started looking at the module that held holographic image of the ship with the deck highlighted. Nate kicked around more papers on the floor to see if he could find another teleporter built into the floor but he couldn't find anything.

"Ugh Rosa… if she's in danger I'll never forgive myself.", thought to himself as he continued to clear off papers on the floor.

He continued his search under the table. Under the papers, he found a small device that had a handle and a single button at the end of the handle for his thumb.

"…What does this do?"

He stood up and looked at the holographic image of the ship. He pressed the button.

"WOAH!"

Nate suddenly found himself in the middle of the deck on the ship. Grunts were running about looking for the spy that escaped the brute grunt's sights. Team Plasma was on high alert for them.

Nate noticed he still had the controller in his hand and the crowbar in his other. He quickly formulated a plan in his mind before he started running down into the crew's quarter's level again to sneak past the mob of grunts at the door of where the ventilation shaft entrance was. He could hear small Pokémon scanning the shafts above which made him quite glad he made it out just in time to avoid conflict with Pokémon without his Pokémon.

"Wait a second where would Rosa be? I don't even… she said we'd meet in the hiding spot room or in the storage room for the kitchen… I'm closest to the kitchen now so I might as well try that spot…"

The nervous boy quickly ran to the kitchen door and passed through the cafeteria to the storage room. Upon entering he realized she wasn't there.

"Ohhhkay…. Okay okay It's alright I just need to find her again how hard could that…."

Suddenly, Nate heard a scream of a girl in the opposite side of the ship. Upon realizing that it might be his best friend in trouble he zipped right out of the storage room into the kitchen and out the door. He sprinted down the hallway where grunts were running in the same direction as him most likely to see where the scream came from.

"OUTTA MY WAY!", he shouted as he swung his crowbar at the grunts as he shot past them.

The grunts that were in his way noticed him and made sure not to get hit by moving out of his way but later sent out their Pokémon to give chase. Now as he ran he had Sevipers, Zubats, Timburrs, and Liepards coming his way.

"NATE! HELP!", Rosa screamed at the top of her lungs.

The boy, over flowing with fear and adrenaline in his body, went to the door that had their former hiding spot for Rosa. He tried opening it but the handlebar wouldn't open completely. In swift bursts of destruction, as the Pokémon were closing in on him, he was able to break the handle with his crowbar and kicked the door open.

"Nate…", whispered the girl who was held against the wall with her neck held by the brute grunt's large meaty hand.

"ROSA!", he called out to her.

Nate saw him prepare to punch his best friend in the face. Just as the Pokémon caught up to Nate, he swiftly ran up behind the brute and with a quick successful blow from his crowbar to his head he knocked him out cold. The brute dropped the girl to the floor and Nate dropped his weapon to embraced her sitting against the wall. Just as Team Plasma's Pokémon pounced on them, Nate pressed the button on the controller and teleported them both to safety the secret room.

"Rosa… Rosa are you alright?", Nate asked her as he knelt in front of her with his hands on her shoulders.

The girl didn't respond for a moment before she started breathing heavily rapidly and looked up and nodded at Nate with a few tears in her eyes. He hugged her in relief that she's alright. Her head was on his shoulder with her left arm around him but her right was on the floor motionless.

"Thank gosh you're alright. I was so worried as soon as I heard you scream. I-I was so afraid… for you…", Nate expressed to her.

She smiled a little at him with tears still rolling down her cheeks. Their foreheads touched as they comforted each other in an embrace.

"… Are you completely okay? Are you sure?", Nate wanted to confirm that she was not hurt.

The girl looked down at her right hand on the floor. Nate looked down at what she was looking at and saw her hand looked limp.

"… Is your… hand alright?", Nate asked as he placed his left hand on her limp right one.

She shrilled and withdrew her limp right hand from touching Nate's left hand. The boy was startled at the sudden pain he caused her.

"Sorry! I'm sorry! I-I didn't know. I-Is it broken?"

She nodded with a few more tears rolling down her face.

"I'll get you to a hospital. I found a way out of here. Just over there is a teleporter to Castelia City if that's where you want to go or if you want to go home to a hospital there we can do that too."

"Home…please…", she requested with her voice sounding so sore.

"Alright…. And um… It's okay if you didn't but did you…"

The girl that sat against the wall on the floor pulled out a few poke balls out of her padded vest pockets with her left hand and nodded.

"Oh good job! But I'm more glad that you're safe now. I'll be right with you just give me a sec."

Nate got up off the floor and walked over to the teleporter monitor. He touched and selected Aspertia City. The teleporter stopped glowing and made an electrical noise before it started glowing again.

Nate walked back over to his best friend on the floor and asked her.

"C-Can you get up? Or would you like me to carry you? I can carry you if you want me too it's no problem. You want me to?", he asked Rosa still concerned about her.

The girl stretched her legs and placed her right hand on her abdominals before she nodded at him to confirm she did want to be carried out.

"Alright then. Just sit tight.", the boy told her injured girl as he arrived to her side.

Nate moved his left arm under her legs and his right arm behind her back. She felt him raise her up in the air and close to himself to keep her from slipping. Nate shifted his best friend's head to be lay against his arm and his padded vest.

He walked over to the teleporter and just as he entered the teleporter's ray of transportation, he could see his best friend in his arms smile back at him at the realization that they just escaped a certain fate aboard the ship of the enemy. Nate smiled back at her before she closed her eyes to rest in the comfort of his arms.

Rosa had a cast put on her arm and her voice returned back to normal in the coming days she rested. She and Nate rested together in their hometown for few days before deciding to continue their adventure across the Unova Region. Together they vowed to protect each other from all the dangers they would come to face.


End file.
